Salubra
Salubra is a slug Merchant in Hollow Knight. She collects and sells Charms as well as Charm Notches. Lore Salubra's shop is located above the abandoned village at the bottom of the Forgotten Crossroads, near the Blue Lake. She is knowledgeable in the craft and use of Charms and eagerly shares them with others for Geo.Salubra: "Take a look at some of the Charms I have for sale. You can take one home with you if you like!" She seems to be under the delusion that the village outside her house is still lively and is unaware of the Kingdom's demise.Salubra: "Did the townsfolk out there tell you to come and visit me? Mmm, yes! This is a lovely little village isn't it? Warm and intimate and full of life." She is also very fond of the looks of the Knight.Salubra: "It's rare enough that someone enters my store, but even rarer to meet one so striking! Those impressive horns! That fierce weapon. The air of mystery! Ooooh. It's enough to make me swoon." In-game events Accessing Salubra's shop requires defeating the Gruz Mother boss, and then at least acquiring the Mothwing Cloak or Mantis Claw, or down-slashing on a Shade. Alternatively, she can be reached by crossing the Blue Lake in the Resting Grounds. Salubra sells Charms and Notches but also shares tips on their use. After collecting all 40 Charms, she sells the Knight her Blessing for , which will regenerate SOUL while resting at a Bench. Upon buying her blessing, a cutscene plays where she leans in and kisses the Knight. |description= }} Salubra's Blessing Salubra's Blessing is an item that the Knight can acquire from Salubra for after acquiring 40 Charms. When the Knight rests at a Bench, an apparition of Salubra will appear after two seconds, dancing over the Knight and regenerating SOUL at the same rate as a Hot Spring. Buying her blessing will also give the Blessed achievement. This does not occur when the Knight is resting after resuming a save file. To start restoring SOUL, simply get up from the bench and rest again. Location Salubra's shop is located at the bottom of the Forgotten Crossroads. She can be accessed with Mothwing Cloak or Mantis Claw, by down-slashing on the Shade, or from Blue Lake. 01.png!Location in the Forgotten Crossroads}} 01.png!Exterior of Salubra's shop |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Salubra in her shop |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Salubra kissing the Knight}} Achievements Trivia *In the game files, she is referred to as both "CharmSlug" and "Salubra". *When obtaining Salubra's blessing, a distorted version of the normal sound for getting items and abilities is played, similar to obtaining the Void Heart. *In the original version of the game, Salubra's Blessing only required 36 charms. The Grimm Troupe increased the requirement as new charms were added. *Having half of Kingsoul will not count as a Charm and will not count towards any of the purchases from Salubra. *When Divine has a Charm consumed it will deduct one Charm from the purchases from Salubra. *When Grimmchild is lost by banishing The Grimm Troupe one Charm will be deducted from Salubra's purchases. Obtaining Carefree Melody will return this lost charm. ru:Салюбра es:Salubra